


Olfatto

by wonshuahui



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: #HOWOOnderland, #HOWOOnderlandFicFest, #HWFF, Airplane Sex, Alpha Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Chef Soonyoung, Chefs, Food, Food Photographer Jihoon, Inspired by Masterchef (TV), M/M, Mentioned Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Mentioned Yoon Jeonghan, Omega Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonshuahui/pseuds/wonshuahui
Summary: Soonyoung is a famous chef known for having the ability to differentiate foods by their smell but suddenly wears off when a very sweet scent rushes through his body.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 49
Collections: HOWOOnderland Fic Fest





	Olfatto

"Ten minutes left! You only have ten minutes left to cook your very last dish here in Masterchef kitchen." The professional judge shouted to the rushing contestants trying to win the prestigious competition.

Kwon Soonyoung, a choreographer, does not have a passion for cooking but tried to enter Masterchef Korea in hopes to help his family. Entering the competition, he just likes food generally and knows how to cook them but going through the finale is a big shock and unexpected. He honed his skills and studied a lot through the Internet and by experience.

He was known by his competitors, the judges, and the watchers as the man who can smell food well. He became the crowd’s favorite after he captures the heart of everyone with his cute persona but to everyone's surprise, he is an alpha.

Soonyoung, being the alpha he is, used his instincts inside the kitchen. To be able to taste and smell different ingredients makes his senses too sensitive. It also became his habit to smell everything before using it because the ingredient might be old to use.

"Last minute! One minute left and an aspiring chef will take home 10 million won!" Soonyoung, already in his zone, is now plating his food making it presentable.

One minute left on the clock and suddenly a whiff of Johnson's baby powder hit his nose. He starts to smell his dish and it also smells the same. The smell is not strong but that is all that he can smell now. He starts to panic as he thinks he made something wrong with his dish. He stares mindlessly at the crowd and searches where the smell came from.

"Ten!" The judges started to count as the clock says there are only ten seconds left. Soonyoung starts to fix his plate and tries to smell his dishes and luckily, his sense of smell came back at the last second.

—

Saturday mornings meant more hours to sleep for Jihoon. He works for multiple jobs every day to pay for his needs and trying to maintain his life being a food photographer.

His love for taking photos of food started when he and his family went to Doore Yoo. He still remembered that moment when his Dad finally gave him a phone with a high-definition camera. He starts to take a picture of anything until he lands his camera on the food served on their table. He mindlessly clicked the camera and looked for what he took. The food looks more delicious in the picture than the actual food.

The blast of his phone ring meant for business is the only thing that wakes him up every weekend morning.

"Hello. This is Lee Jihoon." Jihoon said in his morning voice.

"I know who you are Jihoon and I know that I interrupted your sleep." Jihoon's body jolts as he realized whom he was talking to.

"Yoon Jeonghan?" Jihoon asked the person on the other line.

"Good to talk to my favorite photographer again after so many years." Jihoon heard Jeonghan chuckled. "Don't exaggerate, it's just only two years since you left for New York."

Jeonghan and Jihoon are good friends. They spent college together and even shared an apartment. They separated when Jeonghan decided to achieve his dreams in New York and Jihoon stays in Korea. They kept in touch but due to their busy adult lives, they did not have time for each other.

"Two years is so long Jihoonie. I miss you so much." "What's with the sudden phone call? Do you need anything?" Jihoon heard that Jeonghan talked to someone momentarily.

"About that Jihoonie... I need someone to take photos in the Masterchef." Jihoon quickly agrees but remembers where Masterchef is shot.

"Hyung, Masterchef is in New York, right? I don't have the money to pay for my expenses for a New York trip." Jeonghan chuckles and Jihoon's doorbell suddenly rang.

"Hyung, someone is knocking, I will just check it and call you back later." Jihoon ended the call, not waiting for Jeonghan's reply.

"Hi, Jihoonieeee!" is the first thing Jihoon heard when he opened the door to someone before hugging him tightly.

"You really called me Hyung when you are right in front of my apartment." Jihoon chuckled before returning the hug. "Of course, I want to surprise you." Jeonghan settled on the sofa in the living room.

"What's with the sudden trip here Hyung?" Jihoon asked Jeonghan while preparing some food.

"I'm actually here, specifically in your apartment, because I have a job for you." Jeonghan started while thinking about the details he is about to say to Jihoon.

"But first things first, when was your last heat?" The question made Jihoon dumbfounded. He is still not sure about his second gender, he never experienced a rut nor heat, he cannot smell other people to identify their second gender. The only thing that says that he is an omega was their exam from high school, at this stage and point in life, not experiencing anything that is somehow connected to being an alpha or omega.

Jihoon became a known food photographer under his pseudonym Kanin. Soonyoung, despite losing because of the last-minute loss of smell, his strength, became a successful chef and traveling across the world to study different cuisines from different cultures.

Jihoon is packing his things as he will go to his dream destination, Italy. They are sitting well at the top of the ranking of the best cuisines in the world. Jihoon's passion for food photography fuels when he reads a magazine showing different cuisines from Italy, it was still his dream to go to Italy until now.

Soonyoung, on the other hand, is frantically calling his best friend-slash-manager, Wonwoo, to help him pack his things for his shoot in Italy. Soonyoung is not that excited on this trip because he went to Italy numerous times but what keeps his adventures to Italy more exciting was the discovery of new flavors every time he went there. Italy is the rendezvous of chefs around the world. They meet there and have the same goal, to experience and discover the secrets of the Italian dishes.

Stepping into the airport is kind of uncomfortable to Jihoon. He does not know what is happening to him, why he suddenly felt so hot and uncomfortable. On the other hand, Soonyoung can smell the delicate scent of florals of violet. He turns his head to find where that scent came from but to his disappointment, he cannot trace where it came from. The smell became fainter and fainter as he waits for his boarding time.

Jihoon, sitting in the regular class, is starting to attract attention from alphas inside the airplane, including Soonyoung who is sitting in the business class. Jihoon's pheromones are starting to spread in the aircraft making all the alphas go feral. Jihoon can smell all of them, but the smell of warm and resiny, with a touch of smoke and a lingering overtone of wind rustling through an old oak grove is the most prominent scent. To avoid the hungry eyes of the alphas and to start to find the smell, Jihoon left his seat and went to the bathroom stall near the door leading to the business class.

Soonyoung cannot resist the scent anymore, he follows the trail of scent and arrives on the bathroom stall right outside the door he came from. Right when he opened the door, the door of the bathroom stall opened revealing the most beautiful person he saw.

Soonyoung called a beta flight attendant, "Does this plane have its first class?"

The flight attendant assessed the situation and saw the omega whimpering inside the bathroom stall and the alpha passengers ready to jump on him.

"Yes sir. Will have it ready in a few minutes." After the flight attendant said that, Jihoon jumps to Soonyoung at started to smell him.

"Alpha. My alpha." Jihoon said in his most seductive voice. The other alphas on the plane are starting to growl and making their way to Jihoon.

"Step back! He's mine." Soonyoung's alpha voice came out challenging the other alphas. Soonyoung released his pheromones to calm Jihoon but it makes Jihoon moan loudly.

"Sir the room is ready. He can go in now." The flight attendant said and tried to get Jihoon from Soonyoung's embrace but she received a low growl from Soonyoung. Soonyoung's mind is full of the omega's scent. The most fragrant scent he has ever smelled.

He carried Jihoon to the first class but before they reached there, he asks Wonwoo to cancel all his plans in Italy. Wonwoo gave him a questionable look but still agreed to his decision.

He was about to leave Jihoon on the bed but Jihoon clung to him more tightly.

"Don't leave me, alpha." Soonyoung is controlling his sanity to this stranger, who is clinging to him as if his life depends on it. This kind of control is very surprising to Soonyoung, an omega in heat beside him and he is not fucking him. Soonyoung is surprised, to say the least. Soonyoung, due to his fatigue and the scent inside the room, falls asleep beside an unknown omega.

Soonyoung woke up with a shot of pleasure through his system and is immediately greeted by the beautiful omega sliding up his cock. Soonyoung instantly growls and holds Jihoon's waist.

"Good morning." Jihoon, noticing the grip on his waist, devouring Soonyoung's lips despite his morning breath. Soonyoung turned their positions and is now wrecking Jihoon. He can feel his base bumping Jihoon's rim.

“Nggh, alpha,” Jihoon moans. Soonyoung’s cock is rapidly hardening and is forming his knot. Soonyoung suddenly stops pushing his cock and looked Jihoon in his eyes.

"We're both strangers to each other, our pheromones talking but I want to ask you if you want me to knot you."

Jihoon can feel the change of mood in Soonyoung's scent. It turned very sweet. Aside from the list, he can see the sincerity in Soonyoung's eyes.

"Yes." After Jihoon answered, Soonyoung thrusts inside Jihoon, and after a few, Jihoon came between their stomachs. Soonyoung growls as he came inside Jihoon.

"Maybe I can introduce myself now. I'm Lee Jihoon." Jihoon looked at Soonyoung that is already admiring him.

"Hi beautiful, I'm Soonyoung." This was not the ideal introduction that Soonyoung wants to the person he will fall in love with, but he has a lifetime to show Jihoon what love at first sight feels like.

Jihoon woke up in an unfamiliar room that smells very warm and comfortable. He has not been this comfortable in a strange room in a foreign country. Foreign country? Jihoon's body jolts and saw a man walking out of the bathroom. His body was sculpted to perfection and the water dripping to his body adds to the sexiness of it.

"Enjoying the view?" The said man spoke and it made Jihoon very flustered. Soonyoung did not bother to wear anything, he went straight to Jihoon and pinned underneath him. Jihoon tried to release from Soonyoung’s hold but to no avail, he is stronger than him.

"Who are you?" Jihoon asked angrily.

"Oh! You completely forgot what happened to the plane?"

When Soonyoung said about the plane, Jihoon can feel his face became hotter and hotter every passing second.

"I'm sorry sir. I'm experiencing my heat for the second in my entire life and the timing was--" Jihoon was not able to end what he said because he was interrupted by Soonyoung giving him a quick kiss on his lips. A smirk was formed on Soonyoung's face and it made Jihoon's face hotter.

"What happened to us in the airplane was not because of us, it is because of our pheromones. And what did you say about your second heat?" Soonyoung released Jihoon and sat beside him on the bed.

"Yes, it was my second heat. The first one was very abrupt. I was tasked to take pictures on the Masterchef Korea and suddenly I experienced my first heat." Jihoon does not know that Soonyoung is using his brain now to connect what happened on the plane and a year ago.

A knock on the door interrupts Soonyoung thought process and Jihoon's storytelling about his first heat. Wonwoo, on the other side, said, "Soonyoung, I prepared everything. You are good to go." Soonyoung answered okay to Wonwoo and directs his attention to Jihoon who is confused about what is happening.

"Before everything. Hi, Jihoon. I'm Soonyoung. in an hour we are going on a date in this beautiful place called. See you in an hour." Soonyoung, with just a towel wrapping his bottom-half of the body, went to his room found right in front of Jihoon's room.

Jihoon is still confused about what is happening. He remembers that he was on the airplane and the next thing he knew was he was greeted by a man who is the epitome of what he thinks is a perfect man that turns out to be he had sex with on the plane. Jihoon, still stunned, went to do his routine to prepare for a date.

After an hour of preparation, he was greeted by Soonyoung in the lobby of the hotel they are staying.

"Hi Jihoon, I'm Wonwoo, Soonyoung's manager." Wonwoo and Jihoon made a handshake and it did not go unnoticed by the possessive alpha.

"He is my best friend, not just a manager." Jihoon smiled to Wonwoo and turned to Soonyoung with an unreadable expression.

"I know this is very sudden, the date and the airplane, but I want to know you more, Jihoon." Jihoon can see the sincerity on Soonyoung's eyes, pleading to agree to this date even though he did not ask him directly if he wants to, his eyes would tell.

Jihoon grabbed Soonyoung's hand and ran towards outside the hotel. "Where are we going first Soonyoung?" Jihoon asked and this time, Soonyoung is on the lead taking him to the rented vespa.

"You'll see." Soonyoung pulled Jihoon and gave him a quick kiss.

They drove to the city using the Vespa and arrived at their destination. "Very cliche for a date but we're here in Italy, we should experience this and to add to this, it's already sunset."

They arrived at a place where they can ride a gondola. It was one of Jihoon's 'must-try in Italy'. Soonyoung rented a very long gondola, he rented the longer one so that he and Jihoon can talk freely without the boatman hearing their conversation.

They sat on the front of the gondola. The boat starts to move and so their conversation starts. They talked about typical things such as their age and such until Jihoon asked, "What do you do?"

Soonyoung is surprised by the question, how can someone do not know who he is? "I'm a chef."

Jihoon turned his head to Soonyoung and looked at him in the eye. "Wow. Destiny must have been on our side. I am a food photographer." Soonyoung knows. Soonyoung knew that Jihoon is a food photographer.

"I know you're a food photographer. Since we are here in this part of the conversation, I want to tell you something." Soonyoung paused and looked at Jihoon. "I think... I have a theory... I think that I trigger your heat. I am one of the contestants in Masterchef Korea and I won 2nd place because one of my dishes was not good. After all, I lost my sense of smell and all I can smell is...." Jihoon did not let Soonyoung finish what he was saying and kissed him in front of the beautiful sunset.

"This may sound crazy, but I love you, "Soonyoung said and took out the ring he bought a year ago to find the owner of the scent that captivated him during the competition. He may have lost the title but Jihoon cannot replace anything in his heart.

"I love you too," Jihoon replied.

Soonyoung took the promise ring from the box and put it on Jihoon's ring finger.


End file.
